


Очаровательный курьез

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Он был нормальным человеком. Просто в данным момент — со сломанным внутри вибратором.





	Очаровательный курьез

«И все-то у тебя через жопу».

Хриплый, с жутким акцентом голос отца все звучал, и звучал, и звучал, а дурная бесконечность безуспешных попыток вернуть как было все не заканчивалась. Наконец Брендол просто опустил голову на подушку и лег ровно — насколько позволяла ситуация. Потолок спальни белел на него сверху и — из-за холодного света уличных фонарей — слегка уходил в синеву. И лицо Брендола, по его твердому убеждению, по цвету от потолка ничем не отличалось.

Он прислушался: в детской, как и полагалось, стояла идеальная тишина. Армитаж спал всегда очень крепко. А вот просыпался бы по десять раз за ночь, как все нормальные дети, и такого бы, может, не случилось. Брендол сердито фыркнул и подавил спонтанное желание нервно рассмеяться. 

Веселого было мало, особенно учитывая, что через жопу оказалось действительно все.

Брендол попробовал подняться с кровати, аккуратно надел трусы и выпрямился. Чертов кусок вибратора все еще отчетливо ощущался где-то в заднице. Вызывать на дом скорую он бы не стал ни в жизни, особенно по такому поводу, а значит, предстояло ехать в клинику самому. Брендол крепко зажмурился и не менее крепко выругался — очень тихо, как и полагалось хорошему отцу со спящим ребенком в доме. А Брендол был, по его скромному мнению, отцом отличным, как минимум потому, что держал свои сомнительные пристрастия за закрытой дверью. И никогда не водил в дом мужчин. И сам ни к кому не ходил, что за чушь. Он, в конце концов, был нормальным человеком. Просто в данным момент — со сломанным внутри вибратором.

Обнаружив в себе незаметную до этого момента грацию движений, Брендол оделся и велел подать к парадной автомобиль. Сонный водитель пробормотал что-то в трубку и отключился. Пришлось, скрипнув зубами, вызвать такси. Будить няню Армитажа он не стал, все равно тот в случае надобности первым делом пришел бы к ней. Так что Брендол спустился на первый этаж, глубоко вздохнул и, накинув пальто, вышел на воздух. Он даже успел выкурить половину сигареты, пока ждал такси. И подумать над тем, что собирается говорить в клинике. Педантичность в выборе предметов самоудовлетворения впервые играла против него. 

Он сел в автомобиль и назвал адрес — разумеется, незнакомый. С такими проблемами нормальные люди к личным врачам не обращались. Но он где-то слышал сдержанно хвалебные отзывы о новом месте, а подробные исследования проводить было уже недосуг.

За окном мелькали пустые улицы. Брендол считал фонари, стоически не отвлекаясь на легкую вибрацию автомобиля. Где-то на католическом кладбище вертелся, как флюгер, в гробу отец.

— Сдачу оставьте себе, — выдавил из себя Брендол, когда такси остановилось у главного входа.

Он пару минут провел снаружи, с еще одной сигаретой в зубах. На ночной прохладе ему было самую малость легче. Брендол подозрительно водил взглядом по зданию клиники, довольно небольшому, надо признать. Это было и хорошо — хотя Брендол все равно решил действовать по ситуации. Может, подослать потом к доктору киллера или отправить его в тюрьму за халатность. Докурив, он еще раз вздохнул и вошел внутрь.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — поприветствовала его раздражающе бодрая девушка за стойкой регистрации.

— Вы считаете? — спросил Брендол прямо. — Мне нужен хирург. Прямо сейчас.

Девушка обвела его внимательным взглядом и, незаметно пожав узкими плечами, начала стучать по клавиатуре компьютера. Через минуту она снова подняла глаза на Брендола.

— Дежурный врач примет вас немедленно. По коридору до конца и направо. Вы в состоянии дойти самостоятельно?

— Ну сюда же дошел.

Девушка мило улыбнулась и протянула ему несколько листов бумаги.

— Отдайте это доктору Креннику, он сам заполнит.

Брендол кивнул и, чувствуя внезапный прилив благодарности, пошел по пустому коридору. Разумеется, к тому моменту, как он подошел к двери, благодарность успела испариться и сменилась холодной враждебностью. Фамилия врача ему не понравилась с самого начала.

Он нажал на ручку, и дверь открылась. Лежащий на кушетке мужчина в белоснежном халате оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона и, улыбнувшись, сел.

— Добрый вечер, — он посмотрел на Брендола и поднялся на ноги. 

Тот сглотнул и нахмурился. С этим врачом что-то явно было не так. Неестественного синего цвета глаза смотрели Брендолу прямо в душу. И это, видимо, было для него не самым страшным зрелищем сегодняшней ночи.

— Ваш администратор считает, что уже утро, — ответил он, выигрывая себе немного времени.

— В самом деле? — доктор приподнял брови и снова улыбнулся. Очень мягко. Как какой-нибудь питон. — Но все же солнце еще не взошло. Хотя я понимаю, почему ей так показалось.

Он протянул руку, и Брендол ее зачем-то пожал. Пальцы оказались сухими и теплыми. Совершенно не докторскими.

— Орсон Кренник, — представился он и вытянул из левой ладони Брендола листы бумаги.

— Брендол Хакс, — произнес тот, смирившись с то и дело настигающей его этой ночью мудростью отца.

Кренник опустился в кресло и начал заполнять первый лист.

— Присядете? — спросил он вежливо.

— Постою.

— О, — понимающе отозвался Кренник. — Боли в спине?

Самый страшный момент все-таки наступил. Как ни странно, леденящего ужаса, возникающего при каждой мысли о нем, Брендол почти не почувствовал.

— Ниже спины, — выговорил он практически внятно.

Кренник что-то промычал самому себе, не отрываясь от бумаг. Брендол решил не прерываться.

— Проблема в том, что я не женат... уже.

Кренник бросил на него странный взгляд и кивнул.

— Распространенная проблема.

— Наверное. Еще у меня есть работа и сын, мне некогда... встречаться с... — вероятно, лицо у него все же покраснело. Почему-то ему так казалось.

Кренник встал и подошел ближе. Посмотрел на него почти ласково, как на ребенка, стащившего под шумок последнее печенье.

— Вы неудачно упали.

Брендол выдохнул.

— Чрезвычайно... А вас это не удивляет, — он постарался не выдавать своего возмущения. Наверное, у него даже получилось.

Кренник поднял руки к груди.

— Вы не поверите, как часто люди в неглиже падают на самые разнообразные вещи. Вы третий за неделю, — он возмутительным образом подмигнул и за локоть повел Брендола в соседний, смежный с этим кабинет, уже больше напоминавший операционную.

— Мне раздеваться? — уточнил Брендол обреченно.

Кренник кивнул ему, стоя над раковиной, — и это было, пожалуй, последнее за тот час воспоминание, которое было не так стыдно воскресить в памяти. Лежать без белья перед мужчиной и так никогда не представлялось ему достаточно мужественным, но эта ночь могла явиться ему разве что в подростковом кошмаре. Кренник как назло делал все до постыдного мягко и аккуратно. И руки у него были слишком теплыми даже через перчатки. Брендол сжимал зубы, почти не смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо и старался думать о змеях. Скользких и отвратительных. И справлялся лишь с переменным успехом.

— Ну, я думаю, мы закончили, — произнес Кренник в конце концов, участливо похлопав Брендола по колену и отстранившись. Тот метнул в него яростный взгляд. — Приходите в себя, не торопитесь. Я пока что заполню документы.

Он вышел, оставив Брендола наедине с некоторым количеством самых противоречивых мыслей. Уже застегиваясь, тот решил, что, пожалуй, убивать Кренника будет все же перебором. Но и отпускать его безнаказанным было бы ошибкой. Поэтому он вернулся в кабинет и встал около стола. Кренник посмотрел на него снизу вверх — и почему-то фыркнул.

— Доброе утро.

Брендол непонимающе нахмурился, и Кренник ручкой указал куда-то наверх.

— Вы встали под лампу. Мне отсвечивает, — пояснил он и вернулся к своим бумажкам. — Чувствуете себя нормально?

— А сами как думаете?

Абсолютно возмутительный тип. Брендол с каждой секундой уверялся в своем решении все больше.

Кренник поставил точку и поднялся на ноги, встав почти вплотную.

— Я думаю, вам нужно вернуться домой и как следует выспаться, — негромко произнес он, подавая документы, заполненные подозрительно ровным почерком.

Брендол смерил его взглядом. Выглядел Кренник так, будто они с ним чай пили, а не... вот это все.

— А завтра?

Кренник кривовато улыбнулся.

— А что завтра? Снова придете?

Странно, но желание придушить его так и не улетучилось. Брендол хмыкнул.

— Ни за что. Но, допустим, мне понадобится медицинская помощь.

Глаза Кренника расширились с пониманием. Теперь уже он посмел обводить Брендола взглядом — но почти сразу вынул из кармана визитку.

— Тогда я буду рад вам ее оказать. Мне, например, нравится итальянская кухня.

— Учту, — Брендол кивнул ему и, снова припомнив змей, решил, что пора возвращаться. — До свидания, Орсон.

— Разумеется, — нахально ответил тот.

Брендол прошел по коридору, рассеянно отдал документы администратору и вызвал такси до дома. Снаружи уже занялся закат. Повертев в руках визитку Кренника, Брендол глубоко вздохнул и на секунду захотел вернуться в кабинет — припереть кретина к стене. «Врач общей практики, окулист». Садясь в автомобиль, Брендол мельком подумал, что, наверное, впервые спускает что-то человеку за красивые глаза. И что теперь еще и итальянский ресторан искать, хоть сам он не переваривает этих макаронников.

Черт тебя дери, папа.


End file.
